


if somebody made it, someone will mess it up

by Kleine



Category: 1TYM, Big Bang (Band), Nuthang, Se7en (Kpop), YG Family
Genre: F/M, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WIP, мафия-AU, псевдоисторическая хронология и вероятностные линии, нигилистические и гедонические инсинуации свободной трактовки, мизогиния, множественные смерти персонажей, тяжелая наследственность и наркотики, эксперименты над живыми людьми a-la Отряд 731 - в качестве первоисточников прошу винить «Кухню дьявола» с сопутствующими «Человек за солнцем», «Конвейер смерти», «Философия ножа»; а также х/ф «2009: Утраченные воспоминания», милостиво предоставивший идею с альтернативным историческим развитием Республики Корея и Японской Империи, которую я не менее любезно спиздила. Здесь никто не пьет шампанского(с)</p>
    </blockquote>





	if somebody made it, someone will mess it up

**Author's Note:**

> WIP, мафия-AU, псевдоисторическая хронология и вероятностные линии, нигилистические и гедонические инсинуации свободной трактовки, мизогиния, множественные смерти персонажей, тяжелая наследственность и наркотики, эксперименты над живыми людьми a-la Отряд 731 - в качестве первоисточников прошу винить «Кухню дьявола» с сопутствующими «Человек за солнцем», «Конвейер смерти», «Философия ножа»; а также х/ф «2009: Утраченные воспоминания», милостиво предоставивший идею с альтернативным историческим развитием Республики Корея и Японской Империи, которую я не менее любезно спиздила. Здесь никто не пьет шампанского(с)

**Декабрь 2013, Кэйдзё (Сеул), Японская империя**

Я вырос в Серпентарии YG - не думаю, что вам хоть раз доводилось слышать об этом райском местечке. Разумеется, для бюрократического аппарата, как и для любого праздно любопытствующего это всего лишь частный интернат закрытого типа с какой-нибудь весьма замысловатой, но оттого не менее условной специализацией. В официальной нотариально-юридической документации не найти ни настоящих имен наставников, ни сколько-нибудь правдивой информации о происхождении местных воспитанников. Современная мафия, по большому счету, не чета фамилиям, существовавшим еще лет пятьдесят-шестьдесят назад, но даже в нынешнем состоянии кындаль периодически дает жару жадным до легкой наживы иностранцам, в том числе незваным особо борзым гостям из континентального Китая и из самой старушки-Японии. Мало осталось очевидцев жизни до Протектората, но традиции, как известно, умирают последними. Из семьи не уходит никто, равно как и никто не уходит от семьи живым.

Своих родителей я не помню: Со Тэджи подобрал меня в том нежном возрасте, когда я еще не соображал, как управлять собственными конечностями, и кроме расфокусированного взгляда да живописных слюнных пузырей по подбородку едва ли мог его чем-либо порадовать. И все же, я бы идеален тем, что из меня можно было сделать кого угодно, заставить поверить в любые басни и принять такую жизнь как должное. Это неправда, что нас с младенчества морили голодом, заставляли побираться, махать кастетами, простаивать в стойке киба-дачи или убивать друг друга, чтобы угодить в команду. С первого дня здесь семья по-своему заботилась о каждом: не припомню, чтобы нам что-либо запрещали необоснованно, мы ходили в школу - точнее, учителя приезжали в неприметных тачках с наглухо тонированными стеклами и мы не обращались к ним по именам. За прогул можно было схлопотать розгу, за недостаточное прилежание, равно как и за чрезмерное любопытство - сутки карцера на воде. Но и за пропуски боевых тренировок Мастер Ву буквально вынимал душу, с ним заводиться - себе дороже. Ян Гун как-то сказал, что ему не нужны тупые головорезы - для этого полно вольнонаемных недоумков, а вот в том, чтобы обдумать стратегию и посчитать выручку из трехзначных чисел в уме, а не на пальцах, нет ничего плохого. Трехзначными денежные суммы перестали быть уже в самом начале. В день, когда я впервые искромсал горло жертвы до смерти, Ян Гун заявил, что теперь-то я совсем взрослый и могу больше не звать его папой Вай Джи, а заниматься со мной начнет сам Док Пи – молчаливый неулыбчивый коротышка с нелепо-зеленоватыми волосами, множеством шрамов, о происхождении которых ходили легенды, и ударом такой силы, что им, пожалуй, запросто можно было завалить быка. Он никогда не ругал и не наказывал меня, за годы тренировок ни разу не повысил голос; за ним не водилось привычки хлопать по спине или трепать по холке, как делали старшие наставники в знак одобрения, но от едва слышного "ты огорчил меня, Джинван" становилось так жутко, что кровь стыла в жилах. От его характерного выговора с сильным, неискоренимым акцентом знающие люди приходили в тихий ужас. В семнадцать, двадцать, двадцать пять лет я мечтал лишь о том, чтобы однажды заслужить хоть слабое подобие усмешки на этом суровом лице. Он угодил в ловушку, вытаскивая нас из гнусной передряги с противоборствующим кланом, его тело присылали по частям в течение недели - это положило конец десятилетиями длившемуся перемирию с SM. Я до сих пор перед ним в долгу.

Дог Диш - гений, пусть даже часами готов разливаться на тему ста тридцати четырех баллов по результатам IQ-теста. Я не видел живого человека, который обращался бы с ножами лучше. Мы знаем друг друга с самого детства. В четырнадцать он вскрыл архив большого босса и изучил наши профайлы - свой, кстати, я видел тоже, хотя и не нашел ничего нового. Что касается Дог Диша, то здесь все обошлось куда плачевнее: предки продали его в качестве уплаты гигантского долга и, судя по всему, сдержали обещание не пытаться его искать. Имя его отца сохранилось на расписке среди бумаг, и долгое время Дог Диш жил этой идеей. Годы спустя он отыскал это самое имя на каменном надгробии одного провинциального кладбища; с тех пор за ним негласно закрепился ярлык психа. Я не знаю, как назвали его при рождении родители, хотя запросто мог бы спросить. Мне кажется, имя - единственная собственность, которая остается у каждого в клане, поэтому зачастую можно узнать его после смерти, если, конечно, фамилия позаботится о каменном надгробии. Почему Дог Диш? Взгляните только, как он ест.

Тедди и Дэнни знакомы, наверное, с доисторической эпохи. Дэнни еще помнит времена, когда Тедди обходился без шлемообразной кепки "Нью Йорк Янки", дюрэга и тысячи капюшонов, и не стеснялся переодеваться при посторонних. Забавно, как бы он поступил, окажись в ситуации, когда мелкие боссы заставляют полностью разоблачиться, дабы убедиться, что подчиненные не прячут на теле камни или порошок. Они с Дэнни прибыли в Серпентарий уже почти подростками, молчаливо жались в угол, не понимая чужого языка, и еще долго вели себя как настоящие волчата. Даже сейчас, уверен, они все еще вынашивают планы побега или, как минимум, шикарной мести, но об этом не хотелось бы распространяться. Им в наставники изначально подписали Шона и Джину-шши, как мне кажется, исключительно вследствие языкового барьера.

Дэнни-бой – красавчик и давно в курсе, как реагируют на его внешность нормальные, среднестатистические люди обоих полов. Быть может, дело в генетике, удачной блефаропластике, татуировкам ("Иммануэль" вдоль всего правого бока поражает воображение) или стремлении сублимировать излишнюю агрессию и провоцирующие зверский аппетит звездные понты в чрезмерную активность в качалке, но победителей не судят: девчонки и барышни постарше при виде Дэнни решительно едут крышей и готовы без разбору рвать на себе все имеющиеся предметы туалета, да и пузатые папики неоднократно присылали к нему своих шестерок, даром что за крокодиловым ремнем наш красавчик неустанно таскает тяжеленного, несмотря на компактные размеры, "пустынного орла" - и я сейчас говорю отнюдь не о его достоинстве, если вы меня понимаете. На первый взгляд Дэнни может показаться неразговорчивым, но дайте ему слово и он не заткнется до самого вторника, как в тот раз, когда Тедди угостил Лекси сигаретой и отдал последнюю жвачку. 

Тедди как старуха, и дело не только в бесконечных слоях одежды, в которую он кутается как капуста, но в миллиарде суеверий и примет, предписания которых неукоснительно соблюдает. Понятия не имею, как он удерживает в голове такую прорву бессмысленной информации, и главное – зачем? Однажды он на ходу радикально изменил план и маршрут одного не самого бескровного мероприятия, заприметив, как по другой стороне улицы бредут две, а не три монахини. Мы сперва долго потешались, пока не наткнулись на вырезанную руками истых мясников-виртуозов команду зачистки (незаконные пушки в случае облавы прибавляют к сроку лет по пять-семь, в критических случаях – все десять). В общем, предсказания и потребность в перестраховке неоднократно спасали наши задницы, потому имеются все основания доверять его интуиции куда больше, чем скромному по понятиям фамилии "глоку". Уверен, когда у Ян Гуна родилась дочь, Тедди обивал порог его дома каждое утро. Разумеется, уже после того, как Дэнни удавалось его воскресить, пробившись сквозь завалы грязной одежды и пустых коробок от еды. Последний может сколько угодно закатывать глаза и бубнить на очень плохом корейском, до каких чертей все достало, но кому как не нам знать, что единственный чел на всей планете, которому он готов в рот заглядывать – Тедди собственной персоной.

Что я знаю о бриллиантах? Ровным счетом ничего. Но если вам когда-нибудь понадобится разделать человека на много куда более мелких составляющих, оставив его при этом в живых, при условии, что у вас водятся деньги и вы умеете держать язык за зубами, мой тесак к вашим услугам. Разумеется, без обид, если однажды вам придется свести с ним куда более близкое знакомство. Проблема лишь в том, что такие объявления не расклеивают на углах.

К внуку генерал-губернатора у Ян Гуна еще издавна имелись личные счеты, но нас, как правило, не посвящали в тонкости игры начальства. Если уж совсем начистоту, похищение древних артефактов не входило в планы на уик-энд ни для кого из юнита. Легенда о Лунной Душе – излюбленная сказка, которой потчуют новичков. С момента начала гражданской войны, когда повстанцы Фурэйсэндзин проявили излишнее рвение, заслужив тем самым лишь ужесточение контроля над пограничной зоной и комендантский час по всему округу Кэйдзё, идея воспользоваться артефактом неоднократно посещала не одну светлую голову, однако никто доподлинно понятия не имеет, как активизировать эту штуку. И все же, когда залитый кровью Тедди явился в штаб-квартиру, волоча на себе полуживого Дэнни, на сверкающий полумесяц сложно было не обратить внимание. Вокруг суетились местные медики. Большой босс повертел в руках кожаный шнурок и, не прикасаясь к подвеске, со смешком вернул.

\- Заслужили, - подчеркнуто равнодушно заметил он и потрепал открывшего рот Джи Ди по коротко стриженой макушке. Юнит ВВ создали совсем недавно, мальчишки то и дело дрались и делили территорию, без особой, однако, враждебности друг ко другу. Меня в тот момент гораздо больше волновал спор с Хисоном, ради которого приходилось проводить в тире куда больше времени, чем обычно.

\- Хён, это правда, что Лунная Душа может изменить будущее? – мучительно вежливо спросил Топ. Вот уж для кого любое социальное взаимодействие превращалось в истинную пытку. Я дернул плечом.

\- Говорят, она меняет прошлое, но никто никогда не пробовал. Мало ли, что говорят, - парень почтительно кивнул и отстал у первой же развилки подвального коридора резиденции. Как бы там ни было, Дэнни не из тех, кто станет делиться личными вещами. Если выживет, конечно.

Вот почему у меня глаза едва на лоб не лезут, когда я вижу, как мелкий Джи Ди отмахивается от пухляша, вцепившись в пресловутый полумесяц не на жизнь, а явно насмерть. Тонкий силуэт девчонки, которую мы неоднократно видели с Тедди, маячит у самых ворот, но мне уже не успеть ее догнать.

\- Я ничего с ней не сделаю, - увещевает Топ, повышая голос, и я хочу вмешаться, когда сверкающий под пасмурным небом камень выскальзывает из металлической оправы, легко касается пальцев Топа и разлетается по бетонной плитке тысячей лунных брызг. И в этот момент сумрачный мир вокруг меркнет совсем.

\---

 

**Июль 2013, Кэйдзё (Сеул), Японская империя**

Что касается подробностей, зачастую непросто выудить из памяти мельчайшие ошметки нюансов и деталей, зато обязательно присутствует ряд моментов, отпечатавшихся в подкорке пластиковым слепком минувшей действительность. Случись так, что ей в голову пришла подобная мысль, Джиуль не смогла бы припомнить, какой в тот день выдалась погода, расцветку обоев в новой квартире Тедди, насколько тяжело оттягивал руку чемодан и насколько высокими были ее каблуки. Зато она отчетливо помнит выдыхающийся запах гари и кофе, когда распахнувшаяся тяжелая входная дверь едва не сбила ее с ног, дурацкие боксеры c Гарфилдом и просторное худи, которое она утащила в безраздельное пользование из шкафа Тедди, когда они только начинали встречаться. Из кухни доносился треск разогретого масла, из-под капюшона виднелся лишь незнакомый, основательно небритый подбородок. Полутьма прихожей сгущала тени, усугубляя нереальность происходящего. Джиуль даже не успела испугаться.

\- Чего надо? - хрипло прокаркало прекрасное видение, зябко потирая босую ступню о волосатую лодыжку. - Никого нет дома.

Так Джиуль знакомится с Дэнни.

\--

Следующие две недели она чувствует себя так, будто ее дом сгорел, а ей самой приходится перебиваться по гостям. Очевидно, смирившись с этим, как с неизбежным злом, Дэнни не утруждает себя ненужными реверансами, большей частью игнорируя ее присутствие. Это неожиданно обидно. В гостиной снова воцаряется первобытный хаос, от накала работающего в режиме нон-стоп телевизора только что искры не летят. Джиуль не знает этого человека, не готова закрыть глаза на его привычки и понятия не имеет, о чем с ним говорить, но изо всех сил старается быть милой и любезной хозяйкой: болтает о погоде, загружает в машину чужую одежду, моет тонны грязной посуды, стойко терпит посторонние запахи в ванной и почти не вспоминает о бесцеремонно отобранной любимой толстовке. Однако всякому ангельскому терпению рано или поздно приходит конец. За день до возвращения Тедди она сталкивает ноги развалившегося на диване Дэнни с некогда до блеска отполированного столика и, усевшись как можно дальше, принимается сердито переключать каналы. Через несколько минут, осторожно повернув голову, она натыкается на насмешливый взгляд.

\- Что? - огрызается Джиуль, чувствуя, как ярость горячей дрожью стягивается с кончиков ногтей в солнечное сплетение.

\- Ничего, - ухмыляется Дэнни. – Абсолютно.

\--

С приездом Тедди проблема не решается. Вместо того, чтобы подхватить ее на руки, тот цепляется за заспанного Дэнни, словно они не виделись несколько лет. Вполне возможно, так оно и есть.

\- Привет, крошка, - бросает Тедди, на ходу спинывая кроссовки, и кидается в сторону уборной.

\- Упс, - комментирует Дэнни, и добавляет что-то по-английски, зная, что она не поймет и не запомнит.

Джиуль остается одна в прихожей, легкая и хорошенькая, в новом платье, пахнущая дорогими духами, заботой и смертной скукой. Тень от ресниц исполосовывает щеку. За дверью шумит вода в сливе, утаскивая с собой ее наивную радость.

\--

Ситуация усугубляется появлением щенков. Несносные создания только и делают, что оставляют лужи повсеместно, грызут обувь и царапают дверные косяки. Тедди смеется, тормошит Тайсона, а потом гладит Джиуль по голове, даже не потрудившись вымыть руки. Он снова возвращается глубокой ночью, но, по крайней мере, больше не уходит спать на диван якобы из опасения потревожить Джиуль криком в случае приступа кошмаров.

Джиуль не из тех, кто жалуется и ноет по пустякам, ей просто нужно выговориться. Дэнни обходит ее стороной, как агрессивную кошку или ветхий предмет антиквариата. Ее мать по-прежнему уверена, что перспектива "внепланового" наследника с легкостью расставила бы все точки над "ё". Жизнь идет так быстро, что совсем не остается времени на раздумья, и, все же, Джиуль почему-то уверена, что попроси Дэнни, даже хоть раз заикнись об этом, Тедди не раздумывая передал бы ее ему. Как переходящий приз. Как вещь - любимую, удобную, в чем-то даже полезную, но, как известно, для друга ничего не жалко. Тедди, он ведь до сих пор как ребенок: заяви Дэнни, что Джиуль ему не по душе, едва ли их отношения продлились бы еще хоть день.

Пустота ширится и костенеет внутри. Перед сном Джиуль тщательно удаляет макияж, долго разглядывает в увеличивающем зеркале мелкие поры на щеках, наносит увлажняющий крем. Ежевечерняя рутина, как шорох старой сброшенной кожи. Миллионы отмерших клеток сыпятся в воронку раковины. Холод туалетной воды на миг парализует обожженный участок шеи, запах плывет по комнатам, заполняет собой пространство, клубится в темноте кондиционированной прохлады. Утром Дэнни будет шипеть, чтобы она не смела и пальцем прикасаться к его личным вещам.

За много километров автострады и линий метро Тедди вертит в руках корпус мобильного, сидя в одном из малых кабинетов резиденции YG, душном от количества людей и концентрации табачного дыма. Так и не набрав ее номер, он забрасывает телефон обратно в карман джинсов.

\- Тедди! - подскочивший Джи Ди тянет его за рукав. - Kто самый красивый в юните?

\- Дэнни, разумеется.

Тот швыряет в него свернутым в комок полотенцем, которое Тедди немедленно цепляет на голову прямо поверх капюшона.

\- А ты что? - поддевает Джинван.

\- А я мужик, - ухмыляется Тедди, двигая бровями. - Мне необязательно.

Дэнни давится вдохом, долго возмущенно кашляет, порываясь вырваться из рук удерживающего его Джину.

\- Вообще-то, я про "BB" спрашивал, - обиженно выпячивает нижнюю губу Джи Ди.

Остальные дружно изображают лицами апогей черной комедии.

\--

При наличии в радиусе обзора посторонних (разумеется, посторонними они являются исключительно для Джиуль) перемены в поведении Тедди становятся особенно разительными: из его речи исчезает забавная бессвязность, происходящая вследствие опасения сказать что-нибудь не то; движения больше не кажутся неловкими и случайными. Присутствие Дэнни словно придает ему уверенности в себе: идиотские шутки собирают фокус всеобщего веселья, а то, что по ошибке можно принять за застенчивую неловкость, метаморфирует едва ли не в харизму. Меняется все, кроме его восторженно-настороженного отношения к самой Джиуль, словно он до сих пор понятия не имеет, что с ней делать при всех, куда деть собственные руки и как не отводить взгляд в ответ на ее осторожные жалобы.

\- Какое его настоящее имя? – невзначай интересуется Джиуль, воспользовавшись редким моментом уединения.

\- Если я скажу, мне придется тебя убить, - очень серьезно отшучивается Тедди, как поступает всегда, избегая расспросов о работе, и тянется к полупустой сигаретной пачке – не своей, автоматически отмечает Джиуль – чужие вещи разбросаны по территории жилых апартаментов с тщательностью, достойной отдельного упоминания. Один Дэнни в состоянии поднять хронически уставшего человека, в узких кругах известного под именем Пак Хонджун, на ноги по утрам.

\- Он встречается с кем-нибудь? – продолжает Джиуль и в тот же миг ощущает, как, ослабляясь, распадается объятие.

\- Дэнни? – с искренним недоумением уточняет Тедди. – С чего ты взяла? – щелчок замка входной двери оказывается как нельзя некстати.

\- Еда в багажнике, - оповещает присутствующих Дэнни, кивает Джиуль и ловко выхватывает из пальцев Тедди едва раскуренную сигарету. В этот момент Джиуль едва ли не впервые жалеет об отсутствии вредных привычек. 

\- Но я приготовила ужин, - начинает она, заранее зная, что проиграла. Дэнни поднимает брови, будто борется с желанием съязвить, в то время как Тедди, поколебавшись, в который раз делает выбор не в ее пользу.

\- Прости, детка, - говорит он не слишком убедительно, - сегодня нельзя опаздывать.

Ему неловко перед лучшим другом за ее присутствие – и никогда наоборот. От этой мысли во рту разливается горечь.

\--

\- Пучок, ко мне! - воспитательная минутка для изрядно подросшего "Пучка" - не самый приятный вариант пробуждения.

Джиуль выбирается из спальни, зябко кутаясь в одеяло. На часах половина десятого утра, в гостиной с комфортом расположились четверо взрослых мужчин и двое псов, чье воспитание однозначно оставляет желать. Она пытается проскользнуть в ванную как можно незаметнее, но, разумеется, маневр обречен на провал.

\- Сто тридцать четыре! - выпаливает Дог Диш, продолжая запихиваться едой: брызги соуса долетают до телевизионной панели.

\- Сто тридцать пять, - отзывается Джинван, ни на миг не отрываясь от экрана.

Тедди возится с собаками и, кажется, искренне удивлен появлению Джиуль.

\- А у тебя какой IQ? - вместо приветствия обращается к ней Дэнни.

\- Сто сорок девять, - растерянно говорит Джиуль, - а при чем...

Потянувшись, Дэнни стягивает капюшон с головы Тедди и выдергивает волос у самого затылка. По-видимому, суеверность тоже заразна.

\- Зачем тебе? - осведомляется Дог Диш с набитым ртом.

\- Хочу произвести впечатление на умного человека, - хмыкает Дэнни.

Когда они только познакомились, Тедди долго и пространно объяснял, чем занимается, вследствие чего Джиуль пришла к выводу, что их юнит - что-то вроде мини-отряда SWAT. Она также в курсе, что в графе IQ у Тедди значится цифра 148.

\--

Проходит еще несколько недель, в течение которых динамика взаимодействия словно погружается в криоген. Джиуль видит Тедди разве что в особых случаях, слышит его голос исключительно в искаженном динамиком и беспроводным расстоянием виде. Она желает сказать, что скучает, расплакаться от обиды за невнимание, хочет элементарной заботы, но ее бойфренд, очевидно, продал душу непосредственному начальству – чем еще объяснить стоический аврал и бесконечные овертаймы даже по выходным. Любопытно, требуется ли ему по привычке зажимать коленями подушку, чтобы полноценно высыпаться на рабочем месте.

Дэнни игнорирует ее с доведенным почти до совершенства мастерством. Тем более удивительным кажется его почтительность по отношению к пожилым соседкам по этажу, кассиршам в круглосуточном магазинчике на углу, сотрудницам почты и прочим особям женского пола, с которыми у Дэнни установлены наитеплейшие социальные контакты. Джиуль прячется за створки банкомата, старательно прикрываясь газетой, с трудом приходит в себя от изумления.

Продавщица хот-догов, видимо, обожает его без памяти, а хозяйка любимой закусочной Тедди считает едва ли не родным сыном. Женщины, девушки, почтенные дамы преклонных лет, даже мелкие девчонки из музыкальной школы неподалеку – все без ума от Дэнни. Это кажется невероятным. Это начисто лишено всякой логики. До тех пор, пока ошеломительная в своей простоте мысль не поражает ее, словно гром. “Ты ему нравишься”, - сказал Тедди еще в самом начале, до того, как Джиуль пришлось привыкать спать в одиночестве, - “просто он… такой”. “А что, если”, – думает она, моментально отмахиваясь от исполненной абсурда идеи, и фыркает, привлекая внимание пожилого господина в драном ватнике и вьетнамках на босу ногу – даром, что на дворе глубокая осень. Мысль, однако, не оставляет ее, возвращается поздним вечером, пульсирует в мозгу. Джиуль ворочается поперек широкой, ставшей внезапно жаркой постели, сбивает одеяло в громоздкий ком, сминает простыни. Что, если все совсем не так, как кажется на первый взгляд? Дэнни – мастер манипуляции, не стоит далеко ходить, дабы в этом убедиться. То, с каким виртуозным мастерством он задуривает голову людям, достойно искреннего восхищения. Что, если это – очередная афера, психологическая ловушка?

Мужчины по умолчанию чтят свой неписаный кодекс чести, bros before hoes – или как там они то и дело твердят, но человек падок на запретные цели, легко искушается, порой сдвигая приоритеты. Возжелать чужую женщину – что может быть проще?

Что, если на самом деле Дэнни заинтересован в Джиуль гораздо серьезнее, чем пытается изобразить?

В конце следующего дня, насладившись очередным эпизодом "Трансформеров", они отправляются на вечернюю прогулку по побережью Хан.

\- …А потом, когда появился B1-А, - восторженно размахивает руками Тедди, не заботясь ни о неодобрительных взглядах окружающих, ни о ковыляющей на своих шпильках растерявшей всякую соблазнительность Джиуль,- я прямо…

\- Это B1-В, - вклинивается в увлеченный монолог Дэнни и оборачивается, являя собой воплощение явного неудовольствия. – Ты чего там копаешься?

Джиуль как раз открывает рот, чтобы сыронизировать на тему умственного развития, когда телефон Тедди разражается рингтоном.

\- Да? – отзывается тот, мгновенно преображаясь, подбираясь, будто готовится к прыжку или драке в темноте. – Уже.

\- Что? – окликает его Дэнни.

\- Музей, - начинает было Тедди, осекается, перехватив взгляд Джиуль, и цедит сквозь зубы:   
\- План изменился. Начинаем прямо сейчас, - он уходит так стремительно, что просторная толстовка пузырится на спине на манер диковинного паруса. Дэнни припускает было следом, но в последний момент тормозит. Взглядом, которым он удостаивает Джиуль, запросто можно было бы выжечь парочку дарственных надписей на чьем-нибудь гробу.

\- Ну?! – подгоняет он и нетерпеливо поводит головой, как если бы его удерживали.

\- Я… ничего, я дойду, - бормочет Джиуль и эффектно подворачивает ногу. Слово, застрявшее в горле Дэнни, отчетливо напоминает непечатное ругательство, но он все же возвращается, подхватывает ее на руки и в считанные минуты выбирается из пешеходной зоны. Лишь когда такси сворачивает на подъездную к дому аллею, Джиуль осознает, что сжимает несколько принудительно втиснутых в ее ладонь крупных купюр с такой силой, что попытка ослабить хватку и выпрямить пальцы причиняет боль.

Она думает об этом непрестанно: уверенный рывок, от которого поплыло перед глазами, а земля ушла из-под ног, чуть сбившееся дыхание на своем виске. То, как Дэнни одним движением выудил такси из сплошного потока машин. То, что он не забыл о деньгах. Его сильные, крепкие руки. Это было так похоже на невольное объятие, что голова поневоле кружится снова. На это не выходит закрыть глаза. Это невозможно вычеркнуть из памяти. 

Бессонной ночью, много позже злополучного инцидента с ногой Джиуль осознает, что неприязнь – отнюдь не та эмоция, которую провоцирует Дэнни в ее картине мировосприятия. Робкое “а вдруг” уверенно пустило корни, в считанные недели бездействия разрослось до невиданных размеров, оплело ее разум плотной паутиной самообмана.

Всем известно, что обычно получается из этих “вдруг”.

\--

В утро, предшествующее дню рождения Джиуль, с самого рассвета идет снег: слишком влажные хлопья сливаются с асфальтом, стекают по стеклам прозрачными каплями. Тедди возвращается домой от силы пару раз в неделю, переодевается с поистине спринтерской скоростью и торопится скрыться в своем необъятном джипе с неприлично затемненными стеклами, прихватив охапку чистой одежды и бросив дежурное “прости, крошка, пора бежать”. Потребовалось около двух лет, чтобы разобраться, насколько основательно он верен своей работе, о которой Джиуль все еще имеет весьма поверхностное представление.

С другой стороны, Дэнни проводит на расстоянии вытянутой руки по пятнадцать часов в сутки, зачастую засыпает прямо на диване, обложившись пустыми коробками от хлопьев, усыпанный глянцевой фольгой упаковок энергетических батончиков – не самая здоровая пища, учитывая частоту посещений самой крутой качалки округа. К Дэнни вообще применимы слова вроде “шик”, “престиж” и “элитарность”. В его манерах, случайных жестах прослеживается некая небрежная импозантность, расслабленность уверенного в себе человека, не привыкшего ни смущаться, ни отступать. Их с Тедди одежду украшают одинаковые лейблы, но Тедди при этом выглядит как подросток, стесняющийся своего скрытого бесконечными слоями толстовок тела, в то время как Дэнни с его врожденной элегантностью может запросто позировать для эксклюзивного журнала для отпетых метросексуалов.

\- Где кофе? – бурчит потенциальная дизайнерская находка, подтягивая сползающие джинсы. Раньше Джиуль до белой ярости выводила его привычка разгуливать по квартире без футболки; с недавних пор она воспринимает это едва ли не как благословение свыше. Она больше не находит запах его парфюма нарочитым, а татуировки – безвкусными.

\- Над раковиной. Я еще не…

\- Сто раз просил не перекладывать мои вещи, - по инерции продолжает возмущаться Дэнни и тянется мимо вжавшейся в стойку Джиуль, которая задерживает дыхание. Левая рука Дэнни как раз нащупывает плотный гладкий пакет из Старбакса, когда ее счастливый обладатель опускает взгляд. Это так похоже на воображаемые, раскрученные до тянущей боли в висках ситуации, которыми ее воображение может похвалиться в изобилии, что сознание начисто отказывает принимать желаемое за действительность. Дэнни хмыкает, разрушая очарование момента, спокойно заваривает кофе и удаляется в угодившую в безраздельные владения гостиную столь же неспешно, сверкая отлично прокачанными широчайшими мышцами спины; подросшие щенки плетутся следом, жизнерадостно повизгивая и норовя цапнуть друг друга. Его поведение решительно не укладывается ни в какие рамки. Откуда-то всплывает предательская идейка о том, что если Тедди однажды вздумается вылезти из своего плаща-палатки с капюшоном, Джиуль всегда может сослаться на неоднозначное поведение Дэнни. И ничего страшного. В тот вечер она все-таки роняет полотенце на глазах у взбешенного Дэнни, вломившегося в якобы случайно незапертую ванную. Тот лишь хмурится и ретируется почти бесшумно.

\- С днем рождения, - говорит Дэнни по-японски, когда они втроем разделываются с источающим пряный аромат ужином из индийской закусочной. Тон слишком официальный, но Джиуль настолько польщена, что не сразу вспоминает о заворочавшемся в кресле Тедди.

\- Ну, - произносит тот крайне неуверенно (она готова побиться об заклад, что он лихорадочно нащупывает в кармане необъятных джинсов один из телефонов, дабы вспомнить, какое сегодня число и почему напоминание не сработало), - да. С днем рождения.

Дэнни смотрит на него слишком уж внимательно, в этом взгляде нет ни намека на раздражение или недовольство – очевидно, подобные эмоции выпадают только на долю Джиуль. Интересно, что должно случиться, чтобы это незыблемое между ними пошатнулось, чтобы нарушилось равновесие, и во взгляде проскользнула снисходительность, коей приходится довольствоваться ей самой.

Дэнни просто присутствует в ее жизни, как если бы она была сварливой, но немощной матерью его лучшего друга. Быть может, его не особо воодушевляет подобная перспектива, однако приходится терпеть, потому что – что? Долг, просьба, клятва вечной дружбы? Их парные татуировки, двусмысленные комментарии и шуточки, понятные только им двоим, недоступный для большинства английский язык, который они используют без малейшего стеснения, не желая раскрывать своих секретов – все это распаляет жгучую ревность, зависть и прочие смертные грехи, о существовании которых Джиуль доселе не имела представления. Ее бы обрадовала даже случайно подслушанная подъебка Дэнни в телефонном разговоре с Донуком (“твоя женщина на тебя жалуется”, - заявил тогда Дэнни, как самый настоящий самодовольный мачообразный кретин, - “ты бы хоть уделил ей пять минут перед сном и бросил дрочить в одиночестве”, - раскатистый смех стал свидетельством того, что замечание пришлось по вкусу адресату), будь эта колкость адресована Тедди. Ее вновь посещает странное ощущение занозы в кожной ткани, причем занозой является она сама. Этим двоим нечего делить, но вот от нее либо нужно избавиться, либо принять все как есть, а сделать это, не разрушив то, что между ними есть, невозможно.

Изысканность упаковки не оставляет ни малейшего сомнения в том, кто выбирал подарок, шелковая лента распускается с легким шорохом, а от изящной подвески-полумесяца буквально глаз не отвести.

\- Но ты, - вырывается у Тедди, который сдает себя, сам о том не подозревая, - это твой… зачем?

Дэнни упрямо мотает головой и потягивается, явно напоказ.

\- Это от нас двоих, - глазом не моргнув, врет он. – Тедди никак не мог определиться, я ему помог. Не стоит благодарности.

Тишина, повисшая после его ухода, ощущается как зуд.

\--

На сей раз, судя по всему, задание поистине нечеловеческое: когда после сорока часов затишья и безмолвия, в течение которых мобильный Джиуль не подает признаков жизни, а телефон Тедди всякий раз оказывается вне зоны доступа, на пороге возникает Дог Диш, которого девушки категорически отказываются воспринимать иначе, чем младшего брата.

\- Йоу! - выпаливает он, помахивая пергаментным пакетом из любимой кондитерской Джиуль, - как насчет макаруни?

Дог Диш трещит без умолку, умудряясь не снижать скорость, с которой он поглощает холодный ужин – Джиуль слишком волнуется, кусок не лезет ей в горло, пусть даже и макаруни. Она замечает то, на что хватало ума закрывать глаза прежде: под новой стильной, хотя уже потрепанной курткой у Дог Диша просматриваются липучки бронежилета, а еще он ни на миг не выпускает из виду квадрат окна, умышленно не зажигая верхний свет, довольствуется слабыми вспышками приглушенного до монотонного гула телевизора. Неожиданно она вспоминает диковинные стальные “снежинки”, лопасть одной из которых рассекла кожу на ее пальцах абсолютно безболезненно – Дэнни тогда знатно вышел из себя.

\- …И прикинь, я не знал, что делать, - не сбавляет оборотов Дог Диш, поглядывая на экран телефона. - Такое стремное ощущение – не то страсть, не то я реально переел пулькоги.

\- Послушай, - начинает Джиуль, начисто упустив шутку, и вздрагивает от того, с каким вниманием впивается в нее выжидательный взгляд темных глаз. Сейчас он солжет, как делает Дэнни, как никогда не удается Тедди, ведь они все каким-то образом повязаны в этой странной истории, отголосков которой недостаточно, чтобы составить хоть примерную картину происходящего. – Дэнни, он… у него кто-то есть?

Дог Диш с усилием морщит лоб. Парень слишком сообразителен, хотя и пытается прикидываться дурачком.

\- В смысле, собака?

Джиуль вздыхает, неожиданно разозлившись. Какая, к черту, собака.

\- Да ладно, - сердито продолжает она, распаляясь еще больше, - ты все прекрасно понимаешь!

\- Не думаю, - подчеркнуто спокойно отрезает Дог Диш, плотнее кутается в куртку, хотя в комнате тепло, мотает лохматой головой.

\- У него есть девушка? – выпаливает Джиуль, чтобы не передумать. Брови Дог Диша почти добираются до линии роста волос.

\- У Дэнни? – недоверчиво переспрашивает он, словно ожидая, что Джиуль тотчас же рассмеется и признает, что прикол выдался не слишком искрометным. – У нашего Тэ… в смысле, Дэнни?

Джиуль кивает, слишком поспешно, чтобы это сошло за вежливую заинтересованность, но, похоже, Дог Диш и без того ошарашен вопросом.

\- Но ты же в курсе, что он не… ну… 

\- Да скажи в конце концов! – взрывается Джиуль, почти уверенная, что сейчас услышит очередную дурацкую остроту о Нарциссе.

\- Дэнни не нравятся девушки, - очень ровно произносит Дог Диш, из чего становится очевидно, что сам он до сих пор не смог или не захотел смириться с этим последним обстоятельством. – Совсем.

\--

\- Вай Джи говорит, что когда ты на сушке, углеводы…

Мальчишка слишком тощий для полноценной фитнес-диеты, плечи до того узкие, что со спины его запросто можно принять за девочку. Кто знает, останется ли в нем эта тонкокостная грация после стажировки в змеином гнезде.

\- Джиён, - осторожно, будто дикого зверька подзывает Джиуль, и тот не сразу реагирует на забытое имя. Должно быть, отпечатанные данные профайла, найденного в ящике стола Тедди, навсегда останутся всего лишь информацией к сведению. Его приятель повыше и куда плотнее, тормозит первым, настороженно нашаривает взглядом фигуру наставника в окне фойе, придерживает чужой локоть. Их явно научили не церемониться с дамами, но еще не вымуштровали не реагировать на провокацию.

\- Что вам нужно? – почти шипит Джиён, хищно сощуривается, поводит носом. – Откуда вы знаете мое имя?

\- Тедди просил передать, - тараторит Джиуль и стремительно, пока они не успели сориентироваться, вталкивает в крепкую ладошку полупрозрачный полумесяц. Глаза парнишки озаряет неприкрытая радость.

\- Тедди? – повторяет он, доверчиво хлопает ресницами. – Он живой? Но Вай Джи сказал…

Джиуль кивает, незаметно стискивая пальцы в кулаки.

\- Что там? – вклинивается в односложный диалог пухлощекий приятель. Через мгновение его глаза расширяются – от удивления или узнавания. – Джи, это же…

\- Что?!

\- Дай-ка я…

\- Нет, - принимается артачиться Джиён, - это мое.

\- Я не собираюсь…

\- Не отдам!

Джиуль уходит, не оборачиваясь.

\---

 

**Май 1945, провинция Биньцзян, Маньчжоу-го**

Когда Сынхен все-таки засыпает, ему снятся бесконечные безжизненно-светлые коридоры, пропахшие навеки въевшейся в керамические прямоугольники смесью хлора и стерильности. Огромный водяной насос для подогрева едва слышно постукивает, отсчитывая уходящие секунды, сантехника сверкает хромом, разбросанные повсюду отрубленными крыльями белоснежные полотенца почти сливаются с ослепительным фоном дневного света. Чужая кожа, покрытая противоестественным, отливающим фиолетовым, загаром кажется искусственной, но нарывные, вспучившиеся ожоги на прочих участках тела свидетельствуют об обратном. Разумеется, ни один из лежащих здесь изначально не жилец. Скорее всего, висящий на стене датчик сломался от злоупотребления изотопами, поскольку подобных цифр не должно существовать в природе.

Он ощущает присутствие десятка безликих одушевленных балахонов, слышит шорох прорезиненного пластика, который невольно хочется царапать. Чужие шаги отдают явственным скрипом уплотненных подошв, инородное дыхание в кислородных масках, запотевшие по краям стеклянные прорези для глаз, лампы светят со всех сторон, как софиты, не оставляя полутонов, разделяют мир на черное и белое. 

В соседнем помещении за замаскированной под декор вращающейся дверью нет ни единого окна, огромные канистры с синими надписями занимают большую часть пространства, а боковые светильники приглушены, отчего вонь антисептического дезинфектора кажется почти невыносимой. Она вспарывает внутренность легких, с силой тысячи когтей царапает нежную слизистую горла. Такой душок, должно быть, витает в операционных, вбирая приглушенную анестетиком боль. Так пахнет смерть.

Низкий голос вклинивается в болезненную, сложенную из тысячи шорохов тишину совсем незаметно, приглушенным шипением выпущенного кислорода, шуршанием защитного полотна, легким скрежетом металлических заклепок:

\- Помоги, - зовет он, и Сынхен готов поклясться, что уже слышал этот тон, узнает неторопливое недовольство, впитавшуюся уверенность в собственной безнаказанности, мертвенный холод. Комбинезон неохотно сползает с костлявого плеча, микроскопические чешуйки кожи остаются на внутренней поверхности синтетического волокна, покрывающего плотный, едко пахнущий слой латекса. Сынхен еще успевает заметить острый угол между подбородком, шеей и плечом, тень от выдающегося носа, светлую тальковую пыль на проступающих позвонках – такая бывает, когда снимаешь новые хирургические перчатки.

Он просыпается в подсвеченной патрульными огнями комнате, окна которой обращены во внутренний двор штаба. Если верить часам, он проспал не более получаса. Ночь обволакивает покрывалом усталости, но ощущения слишком живы и свежи, а пальцы помнят гладкий покров защитных костюмов. Тело ломит от слабости, в ушах тонко звенит от напряжения, опиум продолжает действовать даже тогда, когда отказывает инстинкт самосохранения. Сынхен кладет руки под голову и готовится к очередной бессонной ночи – до рассвета всего пять часов.

 

Ирония жизни Сынхена заключается в том, что все, чего он достиг, досталось ему благодаря матери, которой он не помнит. Фельдмаршал Муто позаботился о его будущем задолго до собственной смерти, вот почему, несмотря на неяпонское имя, выдававшее происхождение с головой, он оказался в списках Армейской военной академии.

Сынхо и Хёксу знали друг друга уже тогда: у Сынхена имелись смутные подозрения, что они были знакомы с первых секунд своего земного существования. Период полного бесправия времен кадетства либо не коснулся их микровселенной вовсе, либо прошелся по ней асфальтовым катком: вечно бесстрастные, лишенные человеческих эмоций лица, симметричная сутулость, отсутствие стыдливости, почти болезненная худоба. Еще до произведения в чин полковника (это в неполные тридцать пять лет от роду) Сынхён регулярно наведывался в секретные лаборатории, буквально каждое утро до завтрака и порой перед сном, когда вследствие позднего времени в силу вступал комендантский час. Проверка дозорных постов редко занимала много времени, а потому возможностей в слабом подобии шока (потому что на сильные эмоции не оставалось сил) насмотреться на людей, которых он помнил с совсем юного возраста, но, пожалуй, так и не успел систематизировать в своем ограниченном мировосприятии, было предостаточно. Осознание, что эти двое, наверное, до последней минуты будут возиться над прозекторским столом или микроскопом, по очереди заглядывая в бинокуляр, а потом синхронно вколят друг другу сильнодействующий яд и до последней секунды не теряя зрительного контакта, оказывало неожиданно умиротворяющий эффект. Даже когда останется только тело, стеклянный взгляд все равно будет таким же, как при жизни. Если же яда под рукой не окажется, запросто отыщут иголки, вгонят в сонные артерии, и рука не дрогнет.

После дислокации в Пинфань в динамике взаимодействия не нарушилось ровным счетом ничего: Сынхен отхватил новый чин, Хёксу удостоился очередного ордена, Сынхо заработал сквозное ранение и теперь проводит в местном госпитале куда больше времени, чем всем хотелось бы. В пропахших дезинфектором подвалах полно укутанных в белые халаты работников, которые понятия не имеют, кем являются их напарники: никто не знает чужих имен, разговоры строжайше запрещены, состав отрядов меняется ежесуточно. В пронзительной тишине слышен лишь писк датчиков, пластиковый шорох бахил и человеческое дыхание. За стеклянными перегородками, в огромных холодильных установках, в сосудах с питательной средой час за часом разрастаются смертоносные бактерии. Несмотря на запрет на разглашение военной тайны, Хёксу как-то обмолвился о количестве погибших по неосторожности, оступившихся на скользком мраморном полу, случайно выплеснувших на себя убийственное содержимое чашек Петри. С такими никогда не церемонятся, в живых не оставляют никого. Дабы избежать необходимости ежедневной процедуры дезинфекции, руководители отрядов, проявляя неслыханное пренебрежение к технике безопасности, неоднократно оставались на ночь в подсобных помещениях. От частого хождения по рву с жидким хлором у многих нестерпимо чешется кожа, портятся волосы, падает зрение.

Хёксу в своих огромных очках с вогнутыми линзами похож на сумасшедшего профессора, хотя Сынхен ни в коем случае не стал бы утверждать обратное. На фоне белого полотна бессменной амуниции его кожа кажется прозрачной из-за частой сетки вен, руки – еще более худыми, а суставы – узловатыми. Сынхен понятия не имеет, навещал ли он Сынхо все это время, но в один пасмурный воскресный полдень он сам выбирается из личного кабинета, давно ставшего по совместительству столовой, спальней и курительной. Обшитые панелями темной древесины стены будто давят на него, ящики огромного черного стола не таят в себе ни одного недописанного рапорта. Когда-то давно он дал слово господину Муто дослужиться до фельдмаршала, и тот по-отечески обнял семнадцатилетнего Сынхена, угрюмо усмехнулся и в тысячный раз напомнил о его сходстве с матерью. Тогда Сынхен и не подозревал об ответственности, о бессонных ночах, спровоцированных армадой противоуставных, и – не стоит себе лгать – противозаконных действий, которых потребовало от него это последнее повышение. Он и вообразить не мог, сколькими жизнями придется пожертвовать ради поддержания ровного пламени войны, скольких он отправит в круглосуточно чадящую печь росчерком своего пера. Эксперименты редко носят нелетальный исход. Копоть и трупный пепел оставляют жирные мазки по всему городу, разлетаются на десятки миль. 

\- Рад вас видеть, подполковник, - приветствует Сынхен увлеченно прикуривающего новую папиросу Сынхо, и удивляется тому, как низко звучит его голос после нескольких дней самоизоляции. Металлическая пепельница на тумбочке у далеко не спартанской постели давно переполнена.

\- Здорово, - Сынхо щурится, зажимает напичканную табаком бумагу зубами и, попытавшись привстать, с глухим хрипом откидывается на подушку.

\- Уймись уже, - хмыкает Хёксу, и Сынхен, в который раз поражается, откуда в его тщедушном теле берется такой зычный голос. – Опыты с антраксом прошли неудачно, зря потеряли время, - продолжает он явно начатый ранее разговор, словно они и не прерывались на две недели, в течение которых Сынхо валялся в отделении интенсивной терапии с кислородной маской и двумя санитарами по обе руки. Глядя на задымленную комнату и ребенку станет ясно, что пациент скорее жив, чем мертв, и однозначно идет на поправку.

\- А я предупреждал, - поводит здоровым плечом Сынхо и морщится от отголосков мышечной боли.

Сынхену доподлинно известно, что Сынхо – частый гость в лабораториях подразделений первого отдела, специализирующихся на изучении вирусов и патогенеза. Сложно обосновать его мотивацию, но Хёксу не доверяет подчиненным, предпочитая приглашать в качестве ассистентов людей проверенных временем, войной и жизнью. Разумеется, Сынхен в курсе их секретных разработок, пусть и не вдается в подробности: медицина интересует его примерно так же, как благополучие популяции тихоокеанской сельди. Его послужной список, авторитет в штабе, знаки отличия и чин сами по себе предполагают тонны возложенных кем-то надежд, чувство долга и жалости, которые поочередно терзают его по ночам. В кабинете генерал-лейтенанта Исии, за одной из раздвижных панелей слева над столом скрывается вентиль, при едином обороте которого происходит автоматическое смещение заслонок вентиляционной шахты, в результате чего газ поступает во все камеры с заключенными. Смерть наступает в течение десяти секунд – многочисленные опыты это подтвердили. Порой, слушая, как вчера двое-трое живых и здоровых людей были накормлены холодцом с сибирской язвой, Сынхен отстраненно размышляет, что было бы неплохо, если бы у него самого был такой – для себя, просто чтобы пребывать в уверенности, что контролируешь свою жизнь, даже когда не останется времени дотянуться до оружия. Легенды о якудза, заменявших фалангу пальца ампулой с ядом, с детства казались ему донельзя заманчивыми. Такой вариант куда практичнее, ведь никто не стал бы ручаться, когда, скажем, может заесть рычаг спускового механизма револьвера.

И, поскольку последствия злоупотребления алкоголем, даже самым дорогим, легко выявить любому, не страдающему хроническим насморком, опиум оказался удобной и весьма полезной находкой.

\- …проставляться будет полковник Чхве. Полковник? – голос Хёксу арканной петлей выдергивает его в реальность. В госпитале не бывает тихо, но дождь барабанит по подоконникам с такой силой, что почти перекрывает прочие посторонние шумы. – Опять дунул перед выходом?

\- О чем ты? – очень спокойно реагирует Сынхен, внутренне холодея от ужаса. Не будь они знакомы беспросветную тысячу лет, впору было бы начинать беспокоиться о карьерном крахе. – Я просто задумался.

Сынхо насмешливо кивает, подтягивает одеяло повыше – сырость заползает внутрь сквозь распахнутые настежь из-за утренней жары створки окон. Кроме него, в огромной палате еще пять пустых коек, на одной из которых вольготно расположился Хёксу, не заботясь о грязных полосах от подошв армейских ботинок на сероватых простынях.

\- Как Дауль? – невпопад отдает дань вежливости Сынхен. Сынхо пожимает плечами, никак не комментируя вопрос. Порой Сынхена мучает параноидальная мысль о том, что он не в курсе чего-то в этой головоломке, чего-то самого важного. Что его оставили за неплотно прикрытой дверью, позволив до всего дойти самостоятельно, но он либо слишком накачан наркотиком, либо непроходимо глуп. Он помнит вечер их знакомства, как нежно, сладко пахла кожа Дауль, когда она по очереди обнимала всех троих. Как завистливо вздыхали им вслед сверстницы в Чибе. Как они с Хёксу напились на свадьбе. Где она сейчас? В Харбине немало магазинов, еще больше питейных заведений. Супруга подполковника Квантунской армии непременно найдет, чем себя занять.

\- Поможешь мне с проектом? – неожиданно спрашивает Хёксу, уставившись в потолок, и по внимательному, оценивающему взгляду Сынхо Сынхен догадывается, что вопрос адресован именно ему. – Никаких подробностей, сам понимаешь. И никакого опиума за двенадцать часов до, но после можешь накачаться.

\- Я не… - начинает отпираться Сынхен, но Сынхо всегда куда проворнее в словесных баталиях.

\- Да ладно, утомил, - отмахивается он, - делай, что изволишь, - знакомая ухмылка почему-то кажется угрожающей.

\--

Галлюцинации - единственное побочное явление, которое невозможно контролировать. Подчас они бывают настолько правдоподобны, что Сынхен позволяет себе поверить в происходящее. Несколько раз он едва не выдает себя с головой, уверенный в правдивости случившихся рутинных, а потому малозначительных событий. Он заводит привычку записывать подробности разговоров, подвергая себя дополнительной опасности, сопряженной с хранением конфиденциальной информации, и все же, эти несложные действия пока удерживают его жизнь на манер стального каркаса.

Ни один нормальный, психически уравновешенный человек не испытал бы радости от необходимости пребывания в виварии, пусть даже потенциальные образцы, презрительно именуемые «бревнами» большинством командного состава, физически здоровы, сыты и, на первый взгляд, вполне довольны жизнью. Пока. Внимание Сынхена привлекает тонкокостный парнишка с сильно отросшими волосами. Стандартная черная роба висит на нем как на вешалке, зато на шее болтается шнурок с ярким сверкающем камнем в виде полумесяца. На фоне прочих выглядит он чрезвычайно нездоровым. Хёксу перехватывает его взгляд.

\- Самый умный, - лаконично поясняет он, ни на шаг не замедляясь, - догадался, что будет жить, пока не поправится.

\- Чем он болен?

\- Он здоров.

\- Его специально не кормят? По сравнению с ним, ты – просто атлет.

\- Сам не ест. Или ест, но блюет сразу после.

Сынхен останавливается. Судя по внешним данным, они с этим заключенным вполне могут быть сверстниками. Узкое и бледное, сильно осунувшееся, но чистое лицо, запавшие глаза, окруженные синяками, жилы под сухой даже на вид кожей, которая кажется темной во впадинах суставов. Сынхен почему-то вспоминает о летучих мышах, которых они ловили на чердаке заброшенного флюгера Академии – такая же жесткая шкурка. Когда опытный образец понимает, что за ним наблюдают, зыркает на непрошеных гостей с такой злостью, что поневоле хочется отшатнуться.

\- Пойдем, - негромко окликает Хёксу, первым отворачивается, засовывает в карманы вечно мерзнущие в подземельях руки. Сынхен не может отделаться от мысли о том, что большинство главнокомандующих выглядят как холеные, лоснящиеся карманные зверушки; они принимают ванну два раза в день, а на последнем банкете после Совета почти все курили сигары, пили невероятно, по меркам военного времени, дорогое вино, хотя в действительности все здесь от корней волос до кончиков ногтей пропахли химией и смертью: запах жженых костей из трубы крематория въелся во все поры. Хёксу же не пахнет ничем – вероятно, он этого просто не умеет. От подобных размышлений Сынхена мутит так жестко, что утренний кофе, прочно укрепивший свои позиции в роли основной части рациона, активно просится обратно.

\- Иди приляг, - тормозит его у ближайшего поворота Хёксу, который сроду не славился ни сочувствием, ни доброжелательностью, - все равно от тебя толку никакого.

\- Я в порядке, - через силу выдавливает Сынхен, прислоняясь спиной к стене и не заботясь о пятнах известки на мундире.

\- Ты надышался дезинфектора, - отрезает Хёксу, - мне не нужно, чтобы в последний момент у тебя задрожали руки. Дождусь Сынхо.

Воспоминание о том, как они часами зависали над каким-нибудь необыкновенным образцом и прямо искрили друг на друга: не как люди, а словно импульс во льду – заторможенная, нечеловеческая реакция, эмоции наоборот – мягким покрывалом накрывает сознание. Ни до, ни после он такого никогда не видел, не уверен, что сам на это способен, как и большинство теплокровных млекопитающих. Сынхен медленно бредет к выходу, и еще долго эхо шагов в пустых коридорах гулко отдается в голове.

Само собой, он возвращается снова, будто преступник, которого тянет на место совершенного злодеяния. В ответ на несколько удивленное замечание генерал-майора Сайто, лжет о таинственным образом взявшемся из ниоткуда научном интересе в том, сколько дней человек в действительности может просуществовать без пищи. Вот почему, всякий раз садясь за стол, ему совестно даже крошку проглотить. Заключенный с полумесяцем смотрит на него с презрительной жалостью. Кажется, он все прекрасно понимает. Сынхен почти не спит, зато курит еще больше, пренебрегая опасностью быть пойманным, даже не прячет трубку в сейф. Генерал любезно осведомляется, не случилось ли чего в его семье - как будто у Сынхена она есть.

В день выписки Сынхо он получает увольнительную на две недели, которые проводит в Чибе – зависимое от опиума тело немилосердно выкручивают судороги, трижды Сынхен просыпается на полу в луже собственной рвоты. Сосуды в глазах полопались, потрескавшиеся от перманентной жажды губы кровоточат, стоит лишь открыть рот, пергаментная на ощупь кожа приобрела землисто-серый оттенок; от запахов еды, громких резких звуков, яркого июньского неба хочется забиться в глухой угол, заорать или покончить с собой. Но он этого не делает, порядочно переживая крах собственных безрассудных амбиций, хотя от необъяснимого внутреннего беспокойства волоски на коже то и дело встают дыбом. Если раньше он боролся с депрессией при помощи наркотика, теперь не осталось и этого, вот почему круглосуточное дежурство адъютантов предусматривает изъятие боевого оружия не только в крайних случаях.

Зашифрованная депеша о беспорядках в воинской части приходит аккурат в то утро, когда Сынхен, понукаемой пожилой опытной сиделкой, пытается впихнуть в себя хоть горсть риса. Весть о гибели Корпуса Лилий не кажется такой уж невероятной. Когда ближе к вечеру с востока доносится шум реактивных двигателей и на землю с глухим ревом сыпятся бомбы, схоронившаяся в незаметную щель черная безысходность вновь выползает на поверхность во всей своей яростной красе.

По возвращении в Маньчжурию с первого взгляда становится ясно, что в нынешней войне Империя изначально поставила не на ту лошадь. Еще рано говорить об эвакуации войск, однако, по сути, их секретный объект – последний оплот самоубийц. Все с отчаянной ясностью понимают, что бежать поздно, они все – государственные преступники для победителя. Все это время Сынхён не перестает изумляться истинной природе людей. Часами наблюдая за нервничающими крысами, он ничуть не удивился бы теории о том, что человечество произошло именно от них.

Новость о подавленном бунте «бревен» Сынхен воспринимает с неподдельным беспокойством. Ему жаль, что он отлучился, но не потому, что нет ничего доблестного в лицезрении массовых убийств. По возвращении он первым делом наведывается в знакомый до последней трещины сектор вивария и с облегчением убеждается, что “его” экземпляр уцелел. Тощий заключенный словно насмехается над ним, раскачиваясь на своей узкой, прибитой к стене койке, звенит цепями и едва слышно хихикает. Должно быть, кто-то из них двоих сошел с ума, но у Сынхена язык не повернулся бы озвучить подобное нелепое предположение даже самым близким друзьям. Кажется, что Сынхо не изменился вовсе, будто ничего не происходит. Хёксу зябко кутается в шинель и продолжает коротать ночи в подземных лабораториях. Сынхен же думает лишь о том счастливом миге, когда, запершись от посторонних глаз в недрах кабинета, он сможет с новыми силами взяться за свежую партию опиума. 

Лето успевает перевалить за середину, когда испытания керамических чумных бомб приходится в спешном порядке свернуть. Никто не строит иллюзий относительно победы в войне, однако это отнюдь не означает, что количество уничтоженных улик не повлияет на всеобщее будущее. Генерал-лейтенант медлит, созывая совещания в глухие ночные часы. Именно на это время приходится новый виток опиумной апатии Сынхена. Его разум воспринимает приход с усталым безразличием, в то время как ослабленный организм пронизывает дрожь предвкушения при одном лишь упоминании о возможности продуктивного проведения досуга. Сон – его редкий гость, аппетит отсутствует вовсе, а ход мыслей настолько зациклился, что вкрапления личной или чужой инициативы кажутся инородными.

Однажды он видит некое подобие эмоциональной реакции, когда у Хёксу получается что-то с геномом. Кроме них троих, во всем отсеке ни души, и Сынхён, пробравшись сквозь туман в мозгу, осознает, что это действительно грандиозное открытие, по-настоящему важное, стоящее угробленной в подземельях жизни и непрестанных мигреней, но никто никогда о нем не узнает, потому что через несколько суток, возможно часов, всё будет уничтожено: записи и образцы, кинопленки, быть может, и они сами, если через день-другой за ними явятся представители американской стороны. Он смотрит во все глаза, вспоминает почему-то о родителях, которых не застал в сознательном возрасте, о родных Хёксу, которые позаботились о том, чтобы подросток-Сынхен не чувствовал себя одиноким во время положенных отлучек домой в годы учебы в Академии. Он думает о невыполненных обещаниях, непринесенных клятвах, неоправданных ожиданиях, о том, как, должно быть, они бы гордились бы ими. А немного погодя, когда отказывает любой анализ, любая логика, остается лишь восприятие на уровне "изображение-звук", не думает ни о чем вовсе.

Случается, что даже люди с клинической эмоциональной непроходимостью порой переживают абсолютное, неконтролируемое счастье: некоторые плачут, иные не могут перестать смеяться - Сынхён не слишком четко помнит, что делал в этот момент он сам, затем замечает, что Сынхо зачем-то держит запястье Хёксу: острая кость сбоку видна между пальцев, взгляды словно сцеплены, и ему почти тошно, ведь Сынхо уже много лет с Дауль, но он никогда не видел никаких проявлений человеческой привязанности между ними, как если бы они сосуществовали в удобное друг для друга время. Он в который раз поражается странной, необъяснимой мысли о сходстве с близнецами, ощущая невероятное, бескрайнее одиночество уцелевшего после ядерной зимы, навеки затерявшегося в арктической пустыне. И тогда он усилием воли замедляет лихорадочный поток мыслей, и просто смотрит.

\--

Ближе к ночи восьмого августа 1945 года Сынхен по традиции отправляется в подвал с "бревнами", минует вольеры и с ужасом обнаруживает, что в камере, рядом с которой он провел бездну времени, никого нет. При мысли, что бывшего обитателя успели отправить на опыты, внутри разливается антарктический холод, но Сынхен одергивает себя, осознав, что никто уже дня три не занимался разработками. Коллеги и ученые разбегаются, уничтожают данные архивов, им совсем не до практических экзерсисов. Обходя крошечный отсек по периметру, Сынхен замечает странный блеск, не без предосторожностей вытягивает из-под твердого лежака тот самый яркий полумесяц и разорванный шнурок. Прочно приклеившемуся к стене часовому на вид нет и двадцати.

\- Рядовой, - зовет Сынхен и, дождавшись, пока тот окончательно стряхнет сонное оцепенение, не находит нужным даже отчитать наглеца. – Почему эта келья пуста?

Мальчишка судорожно оглядывается, и Сынхен достаточно трезв, чтобы догадаться, в чем причина его волнений: слухи о неадекватности полковника начали расползаться после первых тщетных попыток отказаться от опиума, когда жесточайший синдром отмены подчистую сожрал все человеческое, что в нем оставалось на тот прискорбный момент.

\- Мое почтение, - испуганно запинается мальчишка, - полковник, мне очень жаль…

\- Отставить, - на удивление спокойно реагирует Сынхен и делает шаг вперед, - я не собираюсь стрелять, - если уж на то пошло, у него и оружия с собой нет.

\- Осмелюсь доложить, - продолжает рядовой несколько уверенней, - по приказу генерал-лейтенанта последняя партия заключенных из блока Е была ликвидирована в восьмом часу утра.

\- Но это блок F, - проницательно замечает Сынхен, игнорируя панический вопль трусливого человеческого подсознания, и с силой сжимает полумесяц в ладони за спиной. – Где заключенный из камеры 08?

\- Полковник, - бормочет рядовой, - я служу в части с января. И все полгода эта келья была пуста.

 

\--

**Август 1967, Корейский полуостров, Японская империя**

Джиен и Дауль появляются на свет восемнадцатого августа на побережье Желтого моря в городке, настолько крошечном, что многие карты не фиксируют его даже точкой. Знакомство их матерей начинается с того, что молоденькая сотрудница родильного отделения по ошибке вручает новорожденных не в те руки.

Их детство наполнено солнцем, запахом соли и йода, играми, в которых воображению отводится главная роль. Ни в самом нежном возрасте, ни много позже Джиена не смущает необходимость уступать Дауль в ее первых попытках проявить самостоятельность. Они запросто обмениваются одеждой, испытывают на себе чудеса самой дешевой косметики, помогают друг другу впервые обесцветить волосы – не слишком, впрочем, удачно. Другие дети сторонятся их, считая странными, отказываются участвовать в необычных задумках, вроде той, когда они вдвоем сбегают из дому, не сказав никому ни слова, и возвращаются через два дня, уставшие, голодные, с грязными до колен, израненными ногами, поскольку обувь Дауль не выдержала переход вброд поперек неглубокой речушки, а Джиен оказался слишком упрям, чтобы уступить. Ни простуда, ни знатный нагоняй от родителей, ни угроза наказания не отваживают их от поисков приключений, необычных пейзажей, уединенных мест, куда опасаются забредать даже взрослые. 

В восемнадцать они уверены, что не хотят в жизни ничего иного, кроме славы. Дауль принимают в школу моделей, ради которой ей приходится покинуть родной город. Рост и конституция тела обещают ей яркую карьеру, и хотя Джиен то и дело насмехается над ее пухлыми щеками и круглым лицом, сам-то он отлично понимает, что ему ничего подобного не светит – некрупный скелет и миниатюрность, подходящая скорее девушкам, не могут перевесить объем юношеских амбиций.

В предпоследний день перед разлукой они в который раз засыпают вместе, обнявшись на продавленном до пружин диване, окруженные полупустыми бутылками с невкусным пивом, разбросанной одеждой, настолько яркой, насколько могут позволить местные провинциальные магазинчики. Волосы Дауль жесткие, свежевыбеленные в самой дорогой парикмахерской, специфический запах пероксида щекочет обоняние. Лицо Джиена глянцевое, блестящее от косметики, – “не может быть, чтобы тебя не приняли в следующем году”, – увещевает Дауль, поглаживая его скулы пушистой, слегка колючей кисточкой. Он еще вытянется, обзаведется мышцами. А пока ее майки висят на нем так же, как и на ней самой, а лучевые кости, позвонки и суставы легко просматриваются под тонкой смуглой кожей. 

Они прощаются на автобусной станции: родные Дауль, изначально выразившие категорический протест, не считают нужным провожать своенравную дочь, а потому вокруг почти ни души. Солнце жарит, не жалея сил, над шероховатым шоссе висит марево, воображаемые лужи разлились до самого горизонта, отражая слепое, выжженное до белизны небо. Потрепанный автобус натужно рычит, поджидая редких пассажиров. Они обнимаются в последний раз, и Джиен еще долго провожает взглядом раскаленную стальную скорлупу, которая бездушно оставляет его в этом ненавистном, забытом всеми богами месте. Когда на землю опускаются сумерки, он проводит сухими от обезвоживания пальцами по лицу, с удивлением осязая, как стянула кожу щек соленая влага.

Успех Дауль Джиен воспринимает как собственный. Они видятся гораздо реже, чем хотелось бы обоим, но именно в испытании расстоянием та связь, что существовала между ними с первых минут после рождения, крепнет по-настоящему. Они любят друг друга с тем безмятежным, естественным самоотречением, которое доступно, наверное, лишь близнецам. В их жизнях неизбежно возникают другие люди: одни уходят, не оставив ощутимого следа в памяти, иные задерживаются, но для Джиена они остаются безликими образами сумеречной зоны, персонажами с выдуманными лицами и грассирующим французским прононсом. В полной темноте знакомой до мелочей комнаты Дауль делится с ним подробностями своей жизни, той, которая недоступна для него, как если бы он был слепым, а она вслух описывала цвета, пытаясь облечь ощущения и чувства в словесную форму. Это похоже на калейдоскоп: спокойное волнение, движение воображаемых картинок, черно-белые и подсвеченные сепией бюджетные снимки, дорогие украшения, доставшиеся в подарок после показов, некомфортная обувь, синтетические ткани, липнущая к телу виниловая пленка, тривиальные попойки, шумные вечеринки, приглушенные суховатым голосом Дауль, кулуары модных шоу – все это оживает перед внутренним взором, все одухотворено искренней, почти детской радостью, усталостью, слезами разочарований, неразбавленным алкоголем, дымом сигарет и мескалиновой крошкой. Все безболезненно-легкое, как будто никто никогда не изменится, воздушный пузырь затихающих воспоминаний, и все в нем представляет собой сменяющие друг друга кадры, слившиеся в бесконечную пленку забытья.

Джиен не знает, когда она закончилась, в какой момент осознание того, что все уже произошло, бесповоротно свершилось, окончательно завладело его разумом. В какой миг он отпустил все на самотек, поддался слабовольному желанию прекратить сопротивляться. Он не знает, в какой день позволил себе сдаться и принять факт смерти Дауль как данность.


End file.
